


脱轨

by istar1007



Series: 脱轨 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, be derailed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istar1007/pseuds/istar1007
Summary: 第一次写肉，笔力十分有限，将就看看吧
Relationships: 我兴
Series: 脱轨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562263
Kudos: 4





	脱轨

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写肉，笔力十分有限，将就看看吧

我大脑瞬间宕机。  
等反应过来的时候，他已经被我拽进来，按在了墙上。  
我们沉默地互相对视了很久，彼此间的距离甚至不足几厘米，近得连对方的心跳声都清晰可闻。  
“就在这里吗？”  
他眨了下眼睛，手指慢慢往下，隔着裤子撩拨我的欲望。  
我听到身体里某根弦“啪”地断裂的声音。  
我彻底忍不住了，一把将他打横抱起，扔在床上，紧接着整个人欺身压了上去。  
我紧紧地搂住他的腰，堵住他的嘴巴，疯狂地在他口腔中攻略城池，任何一寸角落都不遗落。他前仰着身子，双臂环着我的脖颈回应我热烈的吻。  
那双唇又软又嫩，一旦沾上就再难分开。我们吻了很久，直到他濒临窒息猛地把我推开，捂住胸口单手撑在床上剧烈喘息才结束。  
他看起来是那么漂亮，又那么脆弱，我生怕把他压坏，分开腿轻轻跪坐在他胯间，单手将他搂在怀里，一下一下帮他抚顺气息。  
稍微好了一些，他的手又不老实地钻进我的裤子，带着一丝凉意，握住了我勃发跳动的阴茎。  
我禁不住一抖，不止是性器，连太阳穴都跟着突突起来。  
他眼眶泛红，眼睛里蕴着一汪水汽，小声喘息着说：“好烫……”  
我心里一紧，差点没忍住直接塞他嘴里。  
我真的完全受不了他用这种混杂着情欲的可怜、无辜的表情看着我，偏偏他又轻轻的，捏了一下。  
简直要被逼疯。  
“宝贝，”我咬着牙去解他的腰带：“先把衣服脱了好不好。”  
他总算把手拿了出去，十分温顺地自己把上衣脱了，又配合着我的动作脱掉了裤子。  
蛰伏在两条长腿尽头的性器就跟他本人一样，漂亮可爱，茎身泛着淡淡的粉色，我忍不住凑上去，先是以鼻梁与脸颊轻轻贴蹭，待前端吐出一些透明液体，才将它含入口中舔吮。  
“嗯……”  
他闭上眼睛脑袋微微后仰，喉咙深处发出一声轻叹，微凉的手指抚过脸颊，顺着额头缓缓插入我的发间。  
我跪在地板上，卖力吞吐的同时也没有冷落下方两颗小球，以手指按压以手掌揉搓，眼睛紧紧地盯着他，时刻观察着他的反应。  
他眉头微蹙，牙齿紧咬着下唇，不时泄出几声难耐的呻吟，撩得我心里发痒。  
随着我逐渐加快速度，他攥着我头发的力道也越来越大，头皮一阵刺痛。  
我放过那两颗肿胀的小球，按着两条长腿将他整个扑倒在床上，随着几次又快又深的吞吐，在一声急促的尖叫中他颤抖着释放了出来。  
我将口中液体全部吞咽入腹，凑上去想讨个吻，却被他一把推开，“你先去漱口。”  
小祖宗都这么发话了我自然没办法，只能爬起来去卫生间草草洗漱一把。  
我站在镜子前脱掉了衣服，平日里引以为傲的腹肌现在怎么看都觉得不完美，干脆偷偷趴地上做了几个俯卧撑，又撸了两把原本就怒涨的性器，这才走了出去。  
他看上去非常放松地趴在床上玩手机，见我出来就把手机扔到一边，懒洋洋地动了动腿，侧着脑袋摆了个跪趴的姿势。  
我在他后腰上亲了一口，从床头柜里拿出一支没拆封的润滑剂。  
“宝贝转过来好不好，让我看看你。”  
他很听话地翻了个身，主动张开两条腿，摆成了干什么都很方便的M形姿势。  
我心里顿时一阵被棉花包容般的柔软，忍不住亲了亲他的嘴角——真的好乖啊。  
我怕弄疼他，于是便挤了一堆润滑剂，在那个隐秘的小口周围轻轻揉按，直至感觉有了松软的迹象，才在他的注视下小心地探入一点点指尖。  
忽然他毫无预兆地发出一声痛呼。  
“疼吗？还是难受？不舒服？”  
我连忙把手指抽出来，却见他一副笑意盈盈的模样，“不疼，逗你玩儿呢，你也太紧张了吧。”  
惩罚性地在那张怎么看怎么漂亮的小脸上捏了一把，我一直担心这次没把他伺候好就再没下次，他可倒好，还有心情玩儿。  
不过听他这么一说我倒是松了口气。  
重新将手指送进窄道，到第二根的时候，虽然没说什么，但刚探了个指尖我便感觉到他的身体有些颤抖，我又倒了一堆润滑剂，比第一根的进度还缓慢。  
三根手指都进入的时候，我的额头已经渗出了汗，原本怒涨的性器都软下去一半。他看上去也不太好，脸色相较之前明显发白，我心疼地吻了吻他的脸颊：“是不是很疼？”  
他双手揪起一点床单，摇摇头，“还好，你进来吧。”  
我单手揽着他单薄的肩，另一只手扶着性器对准那个小口缓缓插入，俯视的视角让我能将他所有的表情尽收眼底。  
他闭着眼睛，仅仅只是送进了顶端，眉角就止不住地抽搐，再深入一些，他的眼睛闭得更紧了，眉心皱成一团，拽着床单的指节开始泛白。  
他疼，我也不好受，他下面实在太紧了，箍得我又爽又疼，好几次险些就这么缴械，我咬紧牙关强忍着一冲到底的念头，边缓缓推进边安抚道：“乖，忍一下，放松，等会儿就舒服了……”  
他紧咬着下唇，断断续续发出痛苦的呻吟。  
整根没入之后我看着他青白交加的小脸一时没敢再继续动作，一点点吻去他额角渗出的汗，安慰道：“好了好了，不疼了……”  
他睁开眼睛与我对视，双手捧着我的脸，手指在我的嘴唇上摩挲。  
我明白他的意思，低头去吻他苍白的唇。比起之前激烈的吻，这个明显温柔得多，仅仅只是唇与唇的触碰。就在这缠绵的吻中，他紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来。  
感受到他的变化我总算敢稍微动一动了，与他接吻的同时我暗暗加大抽送的力度，找寻那个能让他欲仙欲死的点。  
终于，在某次动作中，我的前端蹭到了一个小小的凸起，那一刻他整个人战栗了一下，我屏着呼吸尝试着再去顶那个点，不出意外，这次都叫出声了。  
我的心脏简直要被他这声淫叫勾到嗓子眼儿去——我太想看他意乱情迷的失控模样了。  
我缓缓地抽动起来，偶尔故意擦碰到那个点，每次都引来他的呻吟与颤抖。  
随着一次次缓慢的动作，我亲眼看见他白皙的身体染上一层浅浅的粉，甚至连手指、手腕的关节处都是令人着迷的精致粉嫩，太漂亮了，真的太漂亮了，我忍不住拉着他的手放在嘴边轻吻，叹道：“宝贝，你真的好美，我爱你。”  
他闭着眼睛随着我的动作间或发出几声舒服的呻吟，不知听到没有。  
忽然我想到了那个朋友，他肯定也跟他说过类似的话吧，那他是如何回应的呢？  
应该不会像这样不予理睬吧。  
我不得不承认此刻我嫉妒了，我甚至嫉妒地要发疯，但同时我又无比清楚，我根本连嫉妒的资格都没有，我压根就不配，我凭什么？  
但是我又不甘心，一点都不。  
猛地提起腿将他拉到床边，我决定换个体位，站着干他，以我的经验来看，这是一种最容易把他肏到哭爹喊娘的姿势。  
我想看他失控。  
他扬起脑袋看着我。  
又来了，又是这种眼神。  
咬着嘴唇，红着眼角，眉目含春，就差把欠操两个字写在脸上了。  
我没说话，闷着头试着整根抽出又没入几次，还算顺利。  
只这么几下他就有些受不住，手指紧紧揪着床单，叫声高了几个度。  
这才哪儿到哪儿。  
我把他的腿抗在肩上，猛地发力对着那个点冲撞了十多下，他的声音顿时开始崩溃，下面也更湿了。  
我铁了心要把他干到抓狂，于是认准了那个敏感点更加卖力地抽送，一次比一次深，一次比一次凶狠。就这么一刻不停地抽插了数百下，我眼看着他彻底不行了，眼泪淌了满脸，面色涨红，时而尖声淫叫时而疯狂怒骂，青筋凸起的双手不停地在床上乱抓，脚也不要命地乱蹬，扑腾地像条上了岸的鱼。  
我拼命按住他扭动的腰，忍射精的冲动忍得简直要发疯。光看着这幅崩溃的模样都够我射好几次，再加上他下面那个紧紧箍着我的狭窄温软，销魂蚀骨的甬道，这种精神加上生理的双重暴击，体验过一次，即便现在让我死在他身上我都甘愿。  
最终我还是没忍住，在一声无比凄厉的尖叫声中释放在他身体深处。  
他浑身脱力地瘫在床上，头发凌乱，目光涣散地如同失了神志，身体不时抽搐几下，有几滴泪从眼角滑落，在洁白的床单上洇开一朵朵暗色的花。  
当真做到了，得意之余我不免心疼，就着相连的姿势俯下身，小心翼翼地在他的眼睛、脸颊、嘴唇上轻轻啄吻，不停地向他认错道歉。  
他张了张嘴，气若游丝地说：“出去……”  
我连忙把软下去的性器抽出来，提议道：“去泡个澡怎么样？可能会舒服一些。”  
他没答应也没拒绝，我就当默认了。  
之前被他赶去漱口的时候就顺手把浴缸的水放满了，我直接抱着他坐了进去，让他分开双腿坐在我的胯间。  
原先没注意，此时一看，那大腿内侧的软肉被我撞得通红。  
我不由有些愧疚，他明天肯定得腰酸背痛，估计走路都成问题。  
我又亲了亲他的嘴角，手指伸到下面想帮他清理，刚碰到那个地方，他条件反射般的又是一阵止不住的颤栗，眼睛红红地看着我，也不说话。  
“对不起对不起，宝贝”我被他看得心肝儿颤抖，连忙认错，“我不是东西，我不是人，你怎么打我骂我都行，但是这个得弄出来啊，不然你明天得肚子疼。”  
他没什么反应，好像真的被我弄坏了。  
我小心地搂住他的腰，让他把下巴枕在我的肩膀上，心想这样可能会舒服些。这才把食指伸进去，在温软的后壁抠弄清理。  
一切收拾好后我抱着他躺在床上，轻轻地帮他按摩后腰。  
今朝有酒今朝醉，明天的事，明天再说吧。


End file.
